A Slifer that Torments
by Elemental-Knowledge
Summary: Rich, spoiled, and raised with a dueling pedigree, Scott Lupen enters Duel Academy with skills far exceeding that of an average Obelisk... And purposely gets placed in Slifer. Now, using said skills, Scott aims to humiliate everyone else in duels in his aim to the top. Will he succeed in becoming the King of Duel Academy, or will he be interrupted by odd happenings around campus?
1. A Slifer that Torments

**Alrighty, I just started rewatching Yu-gi-oh GX, and I had an itching to do a fanfic on it. All there is to it.**

"Talking"

" _Thinking"_

 **Duel information**

 **If there are cards in this that weren't kicking around at GX, forgive me.**

 **()-()-()**

They say that those of us with pedigrees in the world of Duel Monsters are spoiled brats. I've been hearing lines along those for my whole life, and I have to admit, they are very true. I've come to terms with the fact that I only have the incredibly rare cards that I have due to my family owning a large amount of Kaibacorp, Illusion Industries, and several other dueling-related company shares, and I know that my entry to Duel Academy can easily be bought through threats.

However, I was entering this school under my own power. With my cards, I will enter this school, request the lowest ranked dorm, and ascend to be the best duelist, all while bearing the Slifer colour of red.

Do I sound cocky? Well, that's for good reason. I own two very powerful, very destructive decks. At the private school my family sent me to, I was top-dog, king of the castle, all because I built a couple decks. Yeah, I'm ready!

" _Enough of the prep talk, Scott!"_ I thought to myself, as I was staring at myself in my mirror. I had just got up a few minutes ago, and was trying to calm myself down. I don't know why, but I was nervous. It's not like people would recognize my name, as my family only holds shares, doesn't fully own companies, and there is no way in hell I can lose. Maybe it was the meeting new people aspect?

Doesn't matter. I have a school to take over.

So, I brushed my ear-length grayish brown hair into something respectable, gave my childish fourteen year-old face a wake-up slap, and bolted out the door, grabbing my two decks on the way.

I forgot to say bye... Oh well, Duel Academy, here I come!

()-()-()

Lines. Lines everywhere.

I've been waiting a total of twenty minutes to take my entrance exam. While waiting was fine, the fact that we had to wait outside in the _sun_ was just painful. Seriously, the exams were being hosted in a large, air-conditioned stadium that could hold literally everyone here, why did we need to suffer?

Regardless, I was finally at the front of the line, and in front of the security officer.

"Name," He said, bored.

"Scott Lupen," I replied. No need to waste his time with introductions, I figured.

The security officer looked back to two girls who were looking through a list of applicants. They nodded, and the guard let me through.

The inside of the building was, as I predicted, air-conditioned. Oh, did that cold air feel nice. Before I could fully appreciate the cold air, however, a P.A. system blared to life.

" **Scott Lupen, report to arena number two for your examination,"** The mechanical system said.

Well, straight to the point it is. I grabbed one of my decks, not remembering which of the two is was, and headed towards the arena. On my opposing side was a professional-looking man wearing a black suit.

"Well kid, you don't look like much of a duelist! Did you get lost on the way to the park?" The man taunted. Lovely, an asshole.

"Let's duel, you walnut," I said insultingly, and expanded my Duel Disk. I then loaded the deck I chose at random into it.

 **TURN 1**

 **Scott 4000 LP**

 **DA Tester #2 4000 LP**

The man sucked his teeth. "Fine by me, kid. I'll go first, my draw!" He looked intently at his cards, then made a grin as he slapped down a monster. "I summon Battle Ox, in attack position! I'll also throw a few cards on the back-burner, and end." Three face down cards appeared between him and his Battle Ox.

"Before you do, I activate the token spell, Scapegoat!" The four adorable Sheep Tokens appeared on my field in defense positions, all with zero attack and defense.

 **Battle Ox 1700/ATK 1000/DEF**

 **TURN 2**

 **Scott 4000LP**

 **DA Tester #2 4000LP**

I looked intently at my Sheep Tokens, then back at my hand. The deck I picked could not have made this funnier. "My draw then! First," I declared.

 **Sheep Token (x4) 0/ATK 0/DEF**

"Sheep Tokens? You can't even tribute summon with those, you foolish kid. Don't worry, I'll let you surrender."

I grinned. "Not a chance, pal, because now I activate to ritual spell, End of the World! I tribute the four level one Sheep Tokens on the field, and the level four Des Feral Imp in my hand, to ritual summon Demise, King of Armageddon! Rise, lord of the apocalypse!"

A hand reached out from the ground, grabbed the Sheep Tokens, reached toward me, and grabbed the vile-looking reptile, and dragged them down under the floor. After a moment, a large fiend emerged from the ground, dressed in black armaments, and wielding a deadly axe.

 **Demise, King of Armageddon 2400/ATK 2000/DEF**

"A Ritual monster first turn!? Impossible!" The man shouted, outraged.

"That's not all!" I replied. "I activate Demise's ability! By paying two-thousand Life Points, I can destroy all other cards on the field! Demise, take my sacrifice, and put it to good use!" I yelled. This deck I was using for my exam was my Ritual deck. My absolute favourite type of monster, Rituals...

 **Scott 4000LP - 2000LP**

Demise placed his hand on me as my Life Points drained, and proceeded to fire four thin red beams at Battle Ox, and the tester's face down cards.

"No! Battle Ox!" The man cried.

"Not just your cards that I destroyed, but all of your life points are going to go!" I yelled confidently.

The tester laughed at that. "I still have all my Life Points! Even if I do have an empty field, you have no way of ending me in a single turn!"

I didn't supply a retort. Of course I know I can't summon much. However, I can special summon. I took a spell card in my hand, and placed it down. "I believe you know exactly what Monster Reborn does, correct? Because I'm using it to bring back Des Feral Imp to my field!"

The very famous revival spell caused a glowing circle on my field, and from which, the reptile I called forth emerged.

 **Des Feral Imp 1600/ATK 1800/DEF**

"Now, Des Feral Imp, attack him directly!" I yelled. I already did the math; this was a perfect kill.

My green monster ran a zigzagged line toward the tester, and slashed at him with its vicious claws.

 **DA Tester #2 4000 LP - 2400 LP**

"W-wait, twenty four hundred left? That means..." The man mumbled in fear.

I grinned. This was going to be my first FTK in a couple months. "Yeah, you got beat on my first turn. Demise, put him out of his misery."

Demise, one of my best cards in this deck, walked over to the tester, raised his mighty axe, started to swing... And just kicked him in the ribs.

The tester flinched at Demise's kick and fell over, confirming his loss.

 **DA Tester #2 2400 LP - 0 LP**

 **Winner: Scott**

"Perfectly executed, kid," The tester said, dusting himself off as he rose to his feet. "That one turn kill was professional grade. Welcome to Duel Academy."

()-()-()

While I did enter Duel Academy on my own power, I had my influential dad pull some strings that moved me from Ra Yellow, as only prep-school kids got into Obelisk, to the lowly Slifer Red. So, instead of moving into the blue-themed dorm my skills deserve, or the homely yellow apartments, I was shoved into a triple bunked room. Thankfully, I was the first one there among my roommates.

Tossing my suitcase onto the top bunk, I went to take out my Ritual deck, when I heard a quick yelp. Looks like I wasn't first.

"Oi! The hell mate?" An Australian accented voice complained. I looked up to who I assumed was my roommate. A deathly pale face bordered with a stupid amount of bushy brown hair popped from over the edge of the bed. "Was tryin' to catch some sleep, couldn't ya' see that?" He asked, and tossed down my luggage rather abruptly, smacking me in my face, and knocking me to the ground.

I picked myself up and dusted off my red blazer. "Clearly not," I replied, and placed my luggage on the bottom bunk. I then looked up at my roommate. "My name's Scott Lupen. Yours?"

"The name's Mitch. Mitch Price..." Mitch paused a second after replying, furrowing his brow. "Aren't you the guy that did the FTK on a tester? Why are you in Slifer?"

And the question I didn't want to answer. Perhaps I could make up a reason.

"I lost half of my Life Points in a single turn for a risky move, meaning I get put in Slifer," I lied.

()-()-()

For the next hour or so, while waiting for our third and final roommate, we talked about strategy, dueling archetypes, and different combos, until the mention of another Slifer came up.

"You know, you weren't the only Slifer to have some major skill at exams," Mitch said. "I watched as this one other guy took down _the_ Doctor Crowler with some cheesy hero deck. Some good battling there."

I nodded. We were both on the ground, crossed legged at this point, and facing each other. "Yeah, I think his name was Jaden. He's got some real potential, beating someone with a Dueling PHD." I paused, thinking back to Jaden and Crowler's duel. Not only did Jaden overcome that Ancient Gear Golem's sheer ATK, but used those points to beat Crowler with that Wingman - Skyscraper combo.

There was a pause before Mitch pulled out a duel mat. "Duel me. I wanna see exactly how an FTK player duels," Mitch challenged. And I never turn down a challenge.

I grabbed my other deck, the non ritual one. "I'll duel you, but it's going to be with my other deck." I grabbed my own duel mat from my bag.

Mitch nodded. "I'll go first, my draw."

 **Turn 1: Mitch**

 **Mitch 4000 LP**

 **Scott 4000 LP**

"First, I'll summon Neo, the Magic Swordsman in attack position."

 **Neo, the Magic Swordsman ATK/1700 DEF/1000**

"I'll place one face down, and call it a turn."

 **Turn 2: Scott**

"My draw. I'll summon Masked Dragon, in attack position."

 **Masked Dragon ATK/1400 DEF/1100**

Mitch chuckled at my move. "Heh, maybe Slifer is the dorm for you. Neo has more attack points."

I grinned at his comment. "Oh, I know that, which is why he won't be alone. I activate the spell card, Polymerization!" I placed the spell on the mat with a confident smirk. "With this, I fuse my Red Eyes B. Dragon with my Summoned Skull, both in hand, to bring forth the almighty B. Skull Dragon!"

I took the powerful fusion monster from my Fusion Deck, and placed it on the field in attack position, and sent the fusion materials and Polymerization to the grave.

 **B. Skull Dragon ATK/3200 DEF/2500**

"Next, I'll have B. Skull Dragon attack your monster," I declared.

"Not so fast, mate. I play the trap Negate Attack. Your monster's attack is cancelled, and your battle phase is ended," Mitch countered confidently.

That trap always manages to get on my nerves. "Tsk. I'll place two face-downs, and hand it to you.

 **Turn 3: Mitch**

"My draw then. I'll use Monster Reborn, and bring your Summoned Skull from your grave to my field," Mitch announced. I handed him the powerful Archfiend, and he placed it beside his Swordsman in attack position.

 **Summoned Skull ATK/2500 DEF/1200**

"I'll have your Summoned skull destroy Masked Dragon," He announced, and gestured between the two cards.

"Not so fast, Mitch. I play the trap Mirror Force, which means all attack position monsters you control are destroyed," I replied to the attack. I grabbed Summoned Skull and placed him on my graveyard, while Mitch did the same with Neo to his grave.

Mitch sighed. "I'll place a face-down, and call it a turn."

I nodded. "My draw. I play my face-down trap, Red-Eyes Spirit. This trap allows me to bring back one Red-Eyes monster, excluding Red-Eyes B. Chick, from my graveyard, and I choose the classic, Red-Eyes B. Dragon." I took the card from my grave and slapped it down on my field. "Next, I'll use the Mystical Space Typhoon in my hand to destroy your face-down," I said, pointing at the card. Mitch grimaced, as the card I destroyed was another Negate Attack. "Red-Eyes attacks, and B. Skull Dragon finishes you off."

 **Mitch 4000 LP - 1600 LP - 0 LP**

 **Winner: Scott Lupen**

A new, unfamiliar voice made itself known. "Well, that was one sided as hell," a feminine voice said dryly. I turned my head in order to look at the newcomer.

Standing over me was an olive-skinned girl, accompanied by a stupid amount of long, spiky yellow hair that reached her knees. Barber's are going out of business, I figured.

"And you are?" I asked, but received no reply as she climbed up to Mitch's bunk... And tossed everything off.

"Oi!" Was the only response Mitch cried out, as his bags, duel disk, and a particularly _dirty_ novel flew over the edge, smacking him promptly in the face.

"The name's Joan Angelica," She announced, and peeked her head out from over the bunk. "And I'm stuck you the both of you as roommates."

What.

"The girls' rooms are the floor down," I said, and placed my Red-Eyes deck back in its holster. Joan still hasn't moved from the bunk.

"There was no more space, except for here, so I'm now the big boss," Joan replied, and disappeared from the edge of her, formerly Mitch's, bunk.

Well, stranger things have happened.

()-()-()

 **The two decks Scott uses are called Insatiable Apocalypse (Demise, Ruin, Relinquished) and Crimson Eyes (Red-Eyes archetype, Tyrant Dragon muscle)**

 **If I mess up on rulings, or timing, let me know.**

 _ **Exeunt.**_


	2. Kaibaman Promos?

**That Ain't Falco: Read ya loud and clear, thanks for pointing that out (just getting back into the game myself)**

 **Duskriders: OTK setups are fun, amiright?**

 **Guess what? To hell with being proper. Cards from later will be appearing (tuners treated at effect, no synchros or xyzs), and I may put in cards of my own design (F.A.I.R A.N.D B.A.L.A.N.C.E.D)**

 **To shuffle the custom decks in this, I use YGOpro. Everything in the fanfic is the result of a legitimate shuffle.**

 **Now, back to the story containing the one guy on Earth that knows how to use Mirror Force, and doesn't get emotionally attached to weak cards...**

 **()-()-()**

How Duel Academy had enough budget give Obelisk Blue two separate dorms for guys and girls, and give Ra Yellow a large enough building for two wings for guys and girls, but not even have enough space for the average Slifer Red, I'll never know. I wondered this as Joan kicked both Mitch and I out of our dorm because she needed to change for morning classes.

"There HAS to be enough room in the budget for a few more Slifer rooms," I groaned as I leaned on the balcony railing outside my room, still in my sleepwear consisting of basketball shorts and a muscle shirt. Why I even own any muscle shirts is beyond me, being on the stringy side, but I digress.

Mitch huffed, and went about putting his fluffy mass of human fur into a ponytail. "I hear ya, mate. She could have at least let us get changed before shovin' us out. You know, enjoy the show," Mitch said, and gestured to himself. Not sure what he was gesturing to, though. He was skinnier than a pole, and clad in only jogging pants.

I shrugged, and went to knock on the door. Being half past seven, people were starting to get up, and I didn't wish to be stared at. After giving the door a few solid knocks, Joan opened it, wearing her red Slifer blazer.

"What's up?" Joan asked flatly, as if she expected us to not need to get back in the room.

"Oh, you know, just wanted to talk about the weather," I started sarcastically, gesturing to the fairly clear sky. "And my isn't it just amazing? The sun is shining, the temperature is _just_ right, and LET US BACK IN THE ROOM."

Joan rolled her eyes and, along with her stupid amount of yellow hair, hopped over the railing I was previously leaning on, and bolted to school...

What.

()-()-()

After getting dressed, cleaned, etc., Mitch and I headed to the DA's main building in order for the first lesson of the day. And that lesson Dueling Theory with Dr. Crowler. I saw his match with that Jaden Yuki guy and, to be honest, he was one of the least respectable duelists around, being the bully he is.

However, as a student, I must still attend his classes, meaning my current location is a lecture hall with the gaudy professor in the front. I was sitting in the second row next to the stairs. Beside me was Mitch, and in front of me was a blue haired boy, also dressed in the Slifer colours. Beside him was Jaden, the only other outstanding Slifer.

"Welcome class, this is your homeroom Dueling Theory class, and I am your instructor, Doctor Crowler," the very unfashionable man stated at the front of the class. He then scanned the room with a flat look, his face twitching whenever he looked over a Slifer.

"Now, before we start the lesson, I want a show of hands of those who truly believe they can be the next 'King of Games'," Crowler ordered. Immediately, more than half of the Obelisk students raised their hands, about a fourth of the Ra students raised their hands, and only Jaden and I raised our hands to represent Slifer.

Crowler nodded to the Obelisks, shrugged to the Ras, and started fuming at Jaden and I.

"Alright Slifer slackers, explain why you think you can become the best when you're in Slifer," Crowler demanded, and pointed at Jaden first.

Jaden stood up and scratched his neck sheepishly. "Well teach, I did beat you fairly, so I guess only a little more before I become the best...?"

I have lost all respect for Jaden at that singular moment.

Crowler's eye started twitching. "That was just luck Slifer slacker, sit down. Lupen, you're up. Describe how you think you are able to compete in the big leagues." Crowler was clearly pissed. I guess his fuse is short enough for children to light.

"I have three letters for you, teach," I said, leaning back in my chair. "FTK."

And with those three letters, I could swear I saw smoke rise from the pissy teacher's ears.

"That was one-hundred percent luck, and we all know it!" Crowler literally screeched. Like, really screeched. My ears hurt.

"I will literally duel you right now, using that same deck," I offered, and slid my Ritual deck into my duel disk.

Crowler was biting at his ridiculous, frilly sleeves. Seriously, is he a child?

Then, words of 'encouragement' were sounding from the Obelisks. A few of the finer examples were as follows: "He's just a Slifer, Dr. Crowler!" "C'mon, show him his place!" "Teach us already!"

"FINE!" Crowler yelled, and placed his deck into his duel vest. "Let this be a lesson! Observe the strategies I employ as I beat this Slifer slacker, and make sure to take notes!" Crowler announced, passing this off as a lesson.

I hopped out of my seat, and took my place opposite of Crowler. I bowed mockingly, and Crowler bit at his sleeves again. I pressed the 'record' button on my duel disk, and started the duel. I wished to savour his defeat at a later date.

 **Scott Lupen VS Dr. Crowler**

 **Scott 4000 LP**

 **Dr. Crowler 4000 LP**

 **FIRST TURN**

"I'll go first, if you don't mind," I said, and drew my six cards. This was going to be a more stupidly fun victory than my exam victory. "I set two cards face down, and end my turn." Two facedowns appeared in front of me.

 **SECOND TURN**

Crowler humphed. "I knew you were all talk. First, I set two facedowns. Next, I'll activate Heavy Storm!" Crowler announced.

Before the gusts reached my cards, I had time to chain. "I'll chain my Waboku and Scapegoat before they are destroyed!"

A blue clad woman appeared before me and blessed me, preventing me from taking damage, and four Sheep Tokens appeared on my field. As a result of Heavy storm, Crowler's facedowns were destroyed, producing two Wicked Tokens. Predictable.

"I'll now tribute these two tokens to summon the Ancient Gear Golem!" Crowler announced, and slapped the gargantuan mechanical monster onto the field, spawning the powerful mass of gears.

 **Ancient Gear Golem MACHINE/EARTH 3000/3000**

"I know that Waboku renders my attack ineffective, so take your turn, because it will be your last," Crowler said smugly. He got cheers from the Obelisks, while Mitch just rolled his eyes, having experienced my skill first hand.

 **THIRD TURN**

"Oh, I know it'll be my last. My draw!" I exclaimed. Crowler didn't have any facedowns. He must have gotten that PhD by fluke.

"I summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands!" A grotesque blue man with hand literally everywhere took a meditative pose in front of me.

 **Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands FAIRY/LIGHT 1400/1000**

Crowler laughed. "That isn't even half of Ancient Gear Golem's attack points! I knew you getting into this school was luck!"

"It has an effect, you stupid walnut," Was the only response I could grace him with. Before the shocked teacher could retort, I continued. "When Manju here is normal or flip summoned, I get to search my deck for a Ritual monster or spell, and I choose the spell card Black Illusion Ritual."

The card appeared as a hologram for a moment in front of Crowler. "Now I activate said spell card. By tributing one Sheep Token, I Ritual Summon Relinquished. Come forth, devourer of souls!"

My red Sheep Token was slowly being covered in black ichor, and squealed in pain. From the now completely black fluff ball came forth my ace. The grotesque limbs of my monster abruptly sprouted from the mass, and the ichor dripped off, revealing my favourite Ritual monster of all.

 **Relinquished SPELLCASTER/DARK 0/0**

Crowler knew he was screwed, and didn't utter a peep.

"What, no retort? No mention of how Relinquished has no attack points?" I mocked. I was cocky as hell, and why wouldn't I be? I have my ace on the field, and the means to summon Demise in my hand. Crowler simply shook his head, but something was... off. He was confident. He had a way out of this. So he thought.

"I play the spell Confiscation," I announced. "By paying one thousand life points, I discard one of your cards in hand."

 **Scott 4000 LP 3000 LP**

That look of confidence on Crowler's face? Gone. In his hand were some Ancient Gear cards, but there was one card that was out of place.

"I discard your Kuriboh."

All colour drained from Crowler's face.

"Relinquished, absorb Ancient Gear Golem," I commanded. Relinquished 'nodded' and floated over to Ancient Gear Golem. In a flash of purple light, the mechanical monster was gone from Crowler's field, a copy appearing on my spell/trap zone.

 **Relinquished SPELLCASTER/DARK 3000/3000**

I stared bored at Crowler. "You need to be really taking notes, Crowler, because I'll beat you with one singular attack," I stated. "I use the spell card Ritual Weapon, and equip it to Relinquished, granting it an additional fifteen hundred attack points, as Relinquished is below level seven."

 **Relinquished SPELLCASTER/DARK 4500/4500**

"Do you see the skill difference between us, Crowler?" I asked, and gestured to his empty field, and defenseless hand. "Me, a 'Slifer slacker', took your monster's power, added it to my own, and then increased that power to an amount that overtakes the limit of life points," I stated seriously. "You are, from what I have seen, a bully that judges those without reason. Hell, you'll try and get me expelled after I deplete your life points to negative five hundred, all because you can't stand the thought of your prejudices being false. If you have something to say against that, prove me wrong in another duel. I don't want your words."

The entire room was silent. Crowler was stunned, his Obelisks were slack jawed, and everyone else had their eyes wide open, taking in every word of my impromptu speech.

"Relinquished attacks you directly, and this pitiful match comes to a close."

The blue spellcaster monster unleashed a powerful beam from its eye, the colour of it equal to that of Ancient Gear Golem's armour colouring.

The blast connected to Crowler, who crossed his arms over his face to block the worst of it.

 **Crowler 4000 LP 0 LP**

 **Winner: Scott Lupen**

"Pathetic."

()-()-()

Apparently, putting scum in their place was a big no-no at DA. Point being, I was in Chancellor Sheppard's office. I was dragged there immediately following my duel with Crowler, by the salty man-child himself.

"I did nothing wrong, Chancellor," I said immediately and confidently.

The headmaster of DA raised an eyebrow. "That's not what Dr. Crowler here says. He said that you were being needlessly offensive toward him, and horribly rude through the whole class," Sheppard stated to me.

"Proof?" I asked. With that one word, Crowler dropped, and Sheppard turned to his employee.

"Well, Crowler? You do need proof before you can punish this young man," Sheppard said with a jovial tone, and I had to smile with him.

The infinitely unfashionable professor started grumbling, and marched out the door without a single proper word.

After the door to Sheppard's office closed with a loud 'thud', I immediately turned to the headmaster. "Why is he still employed?"

Sheppard sighed. "Contracts are a nasty business, son," the headmaster answered honestly.

()-()-()

The rest of my classes that day followed very smoothly. Banner, teaching lesser known dueling tactics, simply had us answer a questionnaire, and the gym teacher, Obelisk Blue's own Ms. Fontaine, had us play dodgeball... Because that relates to dueling at all... I complain because I had my face be hit by a ball, and being salty is my strong suit.

However, after classes let out, I made my way to the school's card shop after pre-ordering a box of new cards, with Mitch close behind, for some reason that I cannot for the life of me explain.

"Mitch, why did you follow me?" I asked my roommate, who I barely knew. Seriously, the only things I know about him are that he loves dragons, can eat his body weight in Banner's cooking, and that he is somewhat a perv.

Mitch took a seat opposite of mine, with a table between us. "Well, you're my mate, right?" Mitch asked, cocking an eyebrow.

I shrugged. Sure, why not make friends with a dueling flunky. Nothing bad can come of that.

"Well, I'm grabbing the new Kaibaman movie promos in a bit, pre-ordered them and all," I said absent-mindedly, and grabbed a few spare cards I was planning on building a deck with. "Rumor has it that a few Blue Eyes White Dragons were tossed into the mix."

I swear, the second I said 'Eyes', Mitch's eyes practically popped out of his head.

"If you find one, I will literally kill for it," Mitch said seriously, staring me dead in the eye. So my pervy roommate turns out to have a bloodlust when it comes to cards. Lovely.

"I have no interest in the dragon," I said, waving his murderous glare away. "I really just need the Chaos Sorcerer and that new version of Kuriboh that come with the promos."

Mitch started... I don't know, really. I guess he was twitching? "Will you give me one if you find one?"

Oh god.

()-()-()

After a half-hour of ensuring Mitch that whatever Blue Eyes I find will go to him, the clerk at the counter (I think her name was Sadie) unceremoniously dropped a box of the Kaibaman promos onto the table Mitch and I were sitting at. A box of promos contained ten packs, each pack containing five cards, meaning I pre-ordered fifty cards. The odds of a Blue-Eyes being in there, however, are comparable to finding a dry piece of dirt in a rainforest after a storm.

"Your Kaibaman promos, Scott," Sadie droned, and returned to her station.

I tore into the box instantly, Mitch watching me like a hawk. I grabbed the first pack, and... Stupid useless regular Kuriboh, Swords of Revealing Useless, Gemini Elf, the useless, and other irrelavent cards. Oh well, at least I got a holo Summoned Skull for my collection.

After eight more packs, it was down to the last pack of ten. My heart rate was through the roof, as I only needed to get the Chaos sorcerer now, having already gotten the new Sphere Kuriboh, and Mitch was staring at me hungrily. If there wasn't a Blue-Eyes in this pack, I'm pretty sure he would take one of my spare Tyrant Dragons as a substitute.

Oh well, here goes nothing.

I tore the final Kaibaman pack...

I pulled the first card...

"BLUE-EYES WHITE MOTHERFUCKING DRAGON!" I yelled, causing the five people who were in the shop to give me looks that teetered between 'Shut up you ass' to 'Give me your card, and I will obey every word'. However, after handing Mitch the card (he proceeded to hop all around the store), I pulled the next card.

It was a card on a similar rarity to Blue-Eyes. Whatever gods decided to bless this last pack, I was thankful, because now Chaos Sorcerer was entirely irrelevant. While the deck I had planned for had gone out the window, this singular card made up for all of that.

"BLS..." I said slowly, before increasing my volume to that of legend.

"ENVOY OF THE BEGINNING!"

More of the previous looks came from the patrons.

()-()-()

I practically flew to my dorm, nearly ripped the door of its hinges, only to find that Mitch was there before me with all his cards laid out in front of him. Joan was on her bunk, curled up, and staring at Mitch.

"He hasn't stopped talking about Blue-Eyes..." Joan mumbled, and adjusted her hair in a fashion that covered her like a blanket. "I'm getting worried."

Lovely. Our second day at DA, and I manage to give Mitch a piece of paper that causes my other roommate to become frightful. Meh, who cares? I HAVE A BETTER CARD WOOOOOOO!

Ignoring Joan, I reached under my desk to pull out a large bag appropriate for luggage. I opened the massive bag, revealing... cards. Thousands and thousands of cards, all in separate containers that differentiate between Monster, Spell, and trap, and even alphabetizing each kind, with the separation of types of the cards.

Mitch paused his deck editing to look at what I was doing.

"Now that's some collection mate!" He whistled. I simply nodded, too much in the 'zone' to reply. I moved all the containers to the floor, searching for my 'Archetypes' boxes.

After I removed my fairy containers, Joan gave her own whistle. "Hey... Scott? Mind if I go through those fairy boxes? I'm missing a few cards..."

"By God, take what you need, just let me know, the both of you," I grumbled as I finally reached the box that I was looking for, the boxes labeled 'BLS' and 'Gaia'. I pulled out the boxes, and immediately went to work.

"Super soldier... combo... Awakened... yes.." I mumbled, and for the next forty-five minutes I continuously talked to myself. Whenever I built decks, I entered this sort of... trance. When I looked at my cards, I would see the monsters as three-dimensional representations of themselves, just, more detailed and genuine than the holograms the duel disks create. I saw their match-ups against other monsters, but not as a numbers comparison, but as a _battle_. This skill, to look beyond the numbers, the math, the percentages... I attribute my dominating skill to it. Heh, sometimes, I would even hear a monster's _voice_ , telling me what cards they would like to be paired up with. Of course, that was just another part of this skill of mine...

But this build was far different. I constantly heard the voices of my monsters. I forget every word of what I heard, but the general gist of it came across in the final product. It's odd, hearing the voices of my monsters, because they aren't conscious beings, but hey, whatever improves my skill.

After I finished, I noticed Joan and Mitch were starting a duel.

"I see you're off your weird high now," Joan observed, and placed her shuffled deck onto her play mat, and Mitch copied her actions.

 **FIRST TURN**

"I'll go first, if you don't mind," Mitch said, and picked up his cards. "I'll summon Mirage Dragon in attack mode, equip it with Dragon Treasure, granting it an additional three hundred attack and defense points."

 **Mirage Dragon DRAGON/LIGHT 1900/900**

"Next I'll activate the spell Dragon Shrine, allowing me to put one dragon into the grave and, if that dragon is a normal monster, I can put another dragon," Mitch explained as he searched his deck. "However, I'll just place Blue-Eyes in the grave, but he won't be there for long, because I play the Monster Reborn spell card!"

 **Blue-Eyes White Dragon DRAGON/LIGHT 3000/2500**

After rearranging some cards, Mitch ended up with the legendary Dragon I gave him out on the field.

"And that's me. Go ahead."

 **SECOND TURN**

Joan sucked her teeth at Mitch's decently played move, and drew her turn card.

"I can deal with this," she stated calmly, and looked through her hand. "First, I'll use the effect of Zeradias, Herald of Heaven. By discarding him, I can add one The Sanctuary In the Sky field spell from deck to hand."

I followed what Joan was trying to do, but there was low chance of her pulling a card to destroy Blue-Eyes. Oh well, my pretentious commentary aside...

"I'll now activate my previously searched field spell, and use my Mystical Space Typhoon on your Dragon Treasure."

 **Mirage Dragon DRAGON/LIGHT 1600/600**

"Now with that monster's attack reduced back to base, I'll summon my Dunames Dark Witch in attack mode," Joan said, filled with vigor at the strategy she was pulling off, and I had to say; I like it.

 **Dunames Dark Witch FAIRY/LIGHT 1800/1050**

"I'll have my witch take out your Mirage Dragon," Joan declared, and gestured the card forward in order to signify the attack.

 **Mitch 4000 LP 3800 LP**

Mitch raised an eyebrow as he placed the dragon into his grave.

"Okay then, you realize I have Blue-Eyes out, right?" Mitch asked, and Joan nodded.

"Yes I know that you idiot, but my field spell allows me to not take damage from battles involving Fairy types," Joan countered. "I'll place a face-down and end my turn."

 **THIRD TURN**

"Alrighty then, my draw, and what a draw it is," Mitch said haughtily. "Sorry sheila, this duel's as good as mine. I play my spell card, Stamping Destruction. Since I have a Dragon type monster on the field, I can destroy one spell or trap, and inflict five hundred big ones to the controller, and I choose your Sanctuary field spell."

 **Joan 4000 LP 3500 LP**

"Now, I'll special summon my Hardened Armed Dragon by discarding a level eight monster, Tyrant Dragon," Mitch said, preparing for a big kill.

 **Hardened Armed Dragon DRAGON/EARTH 1500/800**

"That still leaves me with my normal summon, which I'll use for another Hardened Armed Dragon. Prepare to feel the might of dragons, Joan!"

 **Hardened Armed Dragon DRAGON/EARTH 1500/800**

"Now I'll have my Blue-Eyes take down your Witch," Mitch declared, and gestured the card forward.

Joan, however, played one of my favourite traps...

"Mirror Force, bitch," Joan smirked.

"I'll... uh... end my turn..." Mitch mumbled as he shifted his dragons to the grave.

 **FOURTH TURN**

"A'ight, my draw," Joan said, and picked up a card from her deck.

"I'll play Oozaki, which deals eight hundred to you."

 **Mitch 3800 LP 3000 LP**

"Now I summon a card I got from Scott's collection, Hoshiningen, and he ups the attack of all light monsters by a total of five hundred points, including himself."

 **Hoshiningen FAIRY/LIGHT 1000/700**

 **Dunames Dark Witch FAIRY/LIGHT 2300/1050**

"They attack, and that's game," Joan said, and gestured the cards forward.

 **Mitch 3000 LP 0 LP**

 **()-()-()**

 **I want to say that Blue-Eyes being a 3-of in the world is a trash idea. It's nothing without support, and it makes no business sense. Hence the Kaibaman promos holding a chance of the legendary creature.**

 **No added cards this chapter. If you have ideas, PM me the card, stats, and who they're for. I do, however, have ideas for Scott.**

 **Joan's deck: Guardian of the Sky (Guardian Angel Joan, assorted Fairy cards)**

 **Mitch's deck: Here be Dragons (Fustercluck of dragon cards, previously not so fustercluky)**

 **Scott's new deck: [NEXT CHAPTER] Black Luster Knights (BLS + Gaia)**

 **And as always...**

 _ **Exeunt**_


End file.
